Disufiroa
|Ailments = None |Weakest to = on Tail |Weakness Sign = None |Habitats = World's End |Monster Size = 2057.0 1316.5 |Monster Relations = Alatreon |Generation = Frontier |Image px = 250px |Nicknames = Disu |Signature Move = Circling Fireball Throw Ice Crush }} Disufiroa is an Elder Dragon introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier G2. __TOC__ Physiology Disufiroa possesses a body structure similar to most Elder Dragons. Its body is mostly covered in crimson red and white plates. It has a protruding chest with light blue vents between the plates, the chest also has five light blue spikes poking up from it. The head also has a few light blue spikes pointing down from the chin, a few small horns surrounding a much larger one that points straight up, with a few spikes connected by a membrane running down the back the neck, and the eyes are sunk below the white plates. The wings are relatively featureless, although the membranes have a notable faint orange and yellow pattern which resembles an eye. Also much like other Ice using Elder Dragons such as Toa Tesukatora and Velkhana Disufiroa can be seen with numerous sharp ice structures and ice coverings around the body, for Disufiroa these can be seen as dozens of icicles on the head, back, part of the tail, and a bit on the wings, with the tail having a full on ice club with a few spikes on the top, and ending in a curved pincer like formation. When in phase two the colored vents on its chest will also appear running along part of the underside of the neck, along the underbelly, and all the way across the tail. And some ice spikes will be on the main horn. Abilities It controls a combined element called the Frozen Seraphim Element, which is a combination of the Fire, Ice, and Dragon elements. It can also use these elements separately from one in numerous ways or combine them, such as a horn swipe creating a line of ice shards across the ground, breathing out huge fireballs which create large flame pillars which disappear after a few seconds, performing a tail swipe and short ranged fire bite in unison, or a claw swipe and icy tail swipe together, slamming its claws against the ground from the air creating a small blast of dragon energy, creating numerous big ice shards, creating a large ice structure and shattering it sending several small shards flying, flying around dragging its claws across the ground in a circle creating small ice spikes all while breathing several small fire balls at the hunters, or breathing massive beams consisting of a stream of fire, a wave of freezing wind, and a blast of the Dragon Element all in one, amongst other attacks. Probably one of the most famous attacks it has however is the one the hunt starts with. Upon flying in Disufiroa will proceed to fly all around breathing out numerous fire balls of varying size towards the hunters, before breathing out a large ice sphere into the center of the area creating an enormous cluster of ice, before flying into it it smashing it to pieces as it lands. Disufiroa are creatures of balance, they must maintain a steady control over the more powerful of the three elements they command, Fire and Ice. If they lose control it's entirely possible for them to die from their own elements, this is most commonly observed as them being frozen in place with internal injuries following suite. However some notably powerful Disufiroa are able to escape this fate, with those that do becoming even more powerful than ever, though even these Disufiroa lack complete control of their polar opposite powers. Behavior Extremely territorial, resilient, and ferociously hostile to any and all life that crosses their paths. Disufiroa are considered some of the most dangerous monsters in the world, enough to earn them the dreaded title of Dangerous First-Class Monsters. Habitat Disufiroa has only been confirmed inhabiting the desolate wasteland known as World's End, although there have been reports of it in volcanic regions such as the ones Shantien have been sighted flying around. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Solstice War Disufiroa Disufiroa alongside Unknown is one of two monsters to receive a Solstice War variation. At first the fight appears the same as a level 9999 Conquest War Disufiroa aside from having more health and a third large spike protruding between what was the tail ice "pincer". However once it loses control of its elements and seemingly dies that is where things change as the victory music won't play. After a moment of being idle its body will glow brightly before it busts free from its icy shackles sporting a new look and roars creating two large fire pillars in front and behind it that start to circle it, and a second later two enormous ice pillars to its sides. The pillars seem unstable though and proceed to one at a time fall onto the Disufiroa, but with a swipe of its head it shatters both of them before they reach it. The fire pillars then move onto the Elder Dragon before it lets out one more roar sending the flames away in a shockwave around it, truly starting the Awakened Phase. In its Awakened Form Disufiroa appear similarly to how it does in phase 2 with very noticeable differences. The blue spikes on its chest and chin are now purple with red tips, as are the vents, its wing membranes now start as a deep purple, before turning red, and ending in a bright yellow. And throughout the whole body are small streaks, stripes and blotches of the same colors, and some real parts gain a yellow-ish tint, while some parts of its ice armor will gain a purple tint. It remains like this even after its actual death. An aura of cold air also now radiates around it at all times, it huffs fire, and its normal steps leave fire. In this phase Disufiroa is now even stronger and several of its attacks have gotten upgrades some small, some big, in addition to a few new ones. Such as hoisting up and enveloping both of its forelimbs in flame before slamming them down and roaring (minus the effect) creating numerous small pillars of icy wind to spawn around it in a circle, before replacing some of them with small pillars of fire and having them circle it for a few seconds before disappearing. Or flying up and dive bombing to the ground, causing a few large ice shards to appear around the area, before fire quickly engulfs and melts them Damage Effectiveness For more information, visit ferias | width="15" | |} | align="center" valign="top" | |} |} Game Appearances In-Game Description Music Themes Notes Category:Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Monsters Exclusive to Monster Hunter Frontier Category:Large Monsters Category:Frontier Monsters Category:Ice Element Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Dragon Element Monsters